


Bad Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can we just stay here for a bit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: author's choice, author's choice, cuddling after a terrible day

Alec didn't say anything when he walked in. He just shed his jacket and took his boots off, placing his bow and quiver on a hook near the door. Magnus looked up from the potion he was brewing and frowned as Alec trudged towards the bedroom.

Magnus turned back to his potion, stirring it a few times before following Alec into the bedroom. Alec was lying on the bed in just a pair of pajama pants and turned away from the door, one of Magnus' pillows clutched to his chest.

Magnus crawled behind Alec on the bed, wrapping an arm around the shadowhunter's waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Normally, their positions were reversed but something told Magnus that Alec needed this right now.

"Bad day?" Magnus asked softly. Alec nodded, but didn't say anything. Magnus held him a bit tighter. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alec shook his head. "Can we just stay here for a bit?"

 

"Of course, Alexander," Magnus replied, snuggling closer and pressing another kiss to Alec's shoulder. "Whatever you need."

 

One of Alec's hands let go of Magnus's pillow and found Magnus' hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you."


End file.
